In one type of smart card connector, a smart card is inserted forwardly into a slot to a fully installed position, at which contacts on the connector engage contact pads of the smart card. One popular type of smart card is an SD (Secure Digital) card whose features are specified by SDCA (SD Card Association of San Juan Bautista, Calif.). This card and the popular MSD card, which are of the same width, have a notch in one side that enables the card to be blocked. Another type of popular card is the MMC card which has the same width as the SD card, but which has a smaller thickness and does not have a notch corresponding to that of the SD card.
After a smart card has been fully inserted, it is desirable to prevent accidental pullout of the card, but to enable easy intentional removal of the card. Any mechanism for accomplishing this should operate easily, preferably without the need for an electrically powered device, and occupy minimal additional space. A common type of mechanism for card extraction includes a carriage, and such a carriage should be of simple and compact design.